


Why are you here? - Cosa ci fai qui?

by ArexuChan



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Female Reader, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rev-9 is charming, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan
Summary: A one shot written both in italian and in english.You're looking at yourself in the mirror when somebody comes behind you. It's none other than Rev-9 from Terminator Dark Fate.Una one shot scritta sia in inglese che in italiano.Ti stai guardando allo specchio quando qualcuno ti arriva alle spalle. Non è nessun'altri che Rev-9 da Terminator Destino Oscuro.
Relationships: Rev-9 - Reader, Rev-9 x Reader, Rev-9/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. English version

I look at my reflection in the mirror, blurring the view of my own body. Slowly, as I don't even notice it myself, I can't focus anything anymore. My thoughts are flebile and dozing, while the eyes are clouded by a sense of inadequact. I also can't remember why I was checking myself. Lost in a dark and bitter bedroom, I'm so absent that I can't see a shadow looming on me. It walks closer on tip toes, "Hey," it whispers near my ear.

The hands of this stranger are fast to grab my hips, and in a few seconds I feel his warm lips tickling my neck. He ghosts me with small kisses, and I shiver when I sense the tip of his nose grazing my right lobe. Although my mind can't elaborate what's happening, his shallow breath excites me in a way I can't describe. "What..." I regain my senses, just in time to see the face of whoever sneaked inside my house, and that is now seducing me so shamelessly.

 _Dark brown hair... brown eyes... and that charming smile!_ "Rev-9?" I let out. The 'man' behind me puts his hands on my shoulders, his grip tight when he nods. "Why are you here?" I ask without thinking first, but he doesn't care to even reply. In a matter of seconds, he spins me around, and then pushes me against the same mirror I used to look at myself just a minute ago. Rev doesn't give me enough time to realize what's happening, that I feel his lips pressing hard against mine. _A terminator is kissing me._ I don't understand if I'm asking or just confirming it to myself.

I don't even try to resist him. I like him, and although he may be a killing machine, I won't let myself miss this chance. So I let him have free access to my mouth, sensing his needy tongue roaming inside me without control. Only when I begin to run out of air, I decide to push him away by shoving his strong shoulders back, hoping it will work and he'll give me space. Though, before he allows me to get more oxygen, the terminator licks my bottom lip and bites it. He takes a step back, still with my lip between his perfect teeth before actually letting me go.

"Wh-what's happening?" I ask confused.

"Don't worry." He totally ignores me and his reply doesn't help me understand, but the pressure of his body against mine surely tells me something.

Rev squeeze me between the mirror and him, leaving me little to no room to move. Without warning, his hand brushes against my clothed pube. His palm stimulates my clit through the jeans, while his fingers wrap tightly to keep my still. With a simply gesture, he shows me who's in charge, and I don't dare to get away from his firm touch. "Relax," he sighs close to my ear, "you will like this."

I instinctively cling onto him, using his chest at first, but then wrapping my arms around his neck. In the meantime, his hand keeps rubbing against my clothes, and I clearly feel his 'muscles' flex on my chest. _Could they be defined muscles?_ I ask myself, letting the question to distract me from the pleasure that the friction is causing me. Rev doesn't seem to notice it though. He's too into the moment, and his head leans on my shoulder. His frantic breath hits my sensitive neck, and for a moment, concentrating on the feeling I have on my skin, I wonder why he's breathing like a human. _Maybe to make this moment more real?_

In a blink of an eye, the terminator's hand slips inside the elastic of my panties, making my natural skin and his synthetic one meet. It's a strange sensation, but the thought isn't strong enough to force me to forget how his fingers are adding pressure on my lips. I don't think I'm ready, but Rev doesn't clearly care as he thrusts the middle finger past them, effectively violating my vulva. _OH MY GOD!_ I jolt when I sense another finger get in, and then his pads stimulating right my sweet spot.

Although Rev is doing a great job with his ring and middle fingers, he doesn't forget to also play with my clitoris. With a mobility that you'd expect only from an advanced robot, he uses his thumb to stimulate my clit and draw an orgasm out of me. I moan in pleasure and a few tears actually wet his shirt before I can hide them by blinking them away.

"It was..." I try to stabilize my own breath.

"And we're not done yet," Rev is fast to whisper, action that makes me shot my eyes up to look at his warm and kind ones.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a pinch of worry in my voice.

Without saying anything, the terminator smiles and puts more pressure on my crotch, abusing my private parts.

_Oh no-_


	2. Versione italiana

Mi guardo allo specchio, sfumando la visuale sulla forma del mio corpo. Lentamente, senza che io stessa me ne accorga, non focalizzo più nulla. I miei pensieri sono deboli ed assopiti, mentre gli occhi sono offuscati da un senso di inadeguatezza. Non ricordo nemmeno perché mi stessi dando un'occhiata. Persa in una camera da letto buia e triste, sono così assente da non notare un'ombra che si avvicina con passo felpato. «Ehi,» qualcuno mi sussurra all'orecchio.

Le mani di questo estraneo non perdono tempo ad afferrare i miei fianchi, ed in pochi attimi mi ritrovo le sue calde labbra attaccate al collo. Mi sfiora con piccoli baci, e rabbrividisco nel percepire la punta del naso toccarmi il lobo destro. Nonostante la mia mente non riesca ad elaborare cosa stia succedendo, il suo respiro profondo mi eccita da morire. «Ma cosa...» ritorno in me, in tempo per vedere il volto di chi si è intrufolato in casa mia, e che ora mi sta seducendo con cotanta sfrontatezza.

"Capelli castano scuro... occhi marroni... e quel sorriso così affascinante!" «Rev-9?» mi lascio sfuggire. "L'uomo" dietro di me fa risalire le mani sulle mie spalle, la sua stretta forte ma al contempo gentile quando annuisce. «Cosa ci fai qui?» domando senza pensarci, ma non si degna di rispondere. In pochi istanti, mi ritrovo girata verso di lui, per poi essere spinta contro lo stesso specchio nel quale mi ero fissata un attimo prima. Rev non mi da il tempo di realizzare cosa stia succedendo, che ritrovo la pressione delle sue labbra a forza sulle mie. "Un terminator mi sta baciando." Non capisco nemmeno se me lo chiedo o se me lo sto solo confermando.

Non tento nemmeno di resistere. Lui mi piace, ed anche se potrà essere una macchina assassina, non mi lascio sfuggire questa opportunità. Gli lascio libero accesso alla mia bocca, sentendo come la sua lingua mi esplori senza contegno. Solo quando inizio a soffocare, allora mi decido a respingerlo facendo pressione sulle sue possenti spalle, sperando che la cosa funzioni e lui capisca di lasciarmi andare. Prima però di darmi la soddisfazione di ricevere altro ossigeno, il terminator mi lecca il labbro inferiore per poi morderlo. Allontana lievemente il volto, tenendo ancora il labbro tra i suoi denti perfetti prima di liberarmi dalla sua morsa.

«Co-cosa sta succedendo?» chiedo confusa.

«Non ti preoccupare.» Mi ignora e la sua risposta non mi aiuta a capire, ma di certo la pressione del suo peso contro il mio corpo mi fa intendere non poco.

Rev mi schiaccia tra il suo fisico e lo specchio, lasciandomi un minimo margine di gioco. Senza alcun preavviso, la sua mano sfrega contro il mio pube. Il suo palmo stimola il mio clitoride attraverso i jeans, mentre le dita stringono il resto per mantenermi ferma. Con un semplice gesto, mi fa capire chi comanda, e non oso sottrarmi al suo tocco deciso. «Tranquilla,» sospira vicino al mio orecchio, «questo ti piacerà.»

Mi aggrappo istintivamente a lui, usando il suo petto come iniziale punto d'appoggio, per poi unire le braccia intorno al suo collo. Nel mentre, la sua mano continua a fare frizione attraverso i miei abiti, e posso distintamente sentire i "muscoli" del suo braccio flettere contro il mio torace. "Possono essere definiti muscoli?" mi chiedo, lasciando che la domanda mi distragga dal piacere che lo sfregamento mi sta causando. Ad ogni modo, Rev non sembra notarlo. È troppo preso dal momento, e la sua testa si posa sulla mia spalla. Il suo respiro affannato colpisce il mio collo sensibile, e per un attimo, concentrandomi sulla sensazione che ho sulla pelle, mi domando perché stia respirando come un umano. "Forse per rendere questo momento più reale?"

In un battito di ciglia, la mano del terminator si insinua nell'elastico dei miei slip, facendo venire a contatto la sua pelle sintetica contro la mia naturale. È un effetto strano, ma il pensiero non mi da abbastanza corda per dimenticare come le sue dita stiano premendo sulle mie labbra. Non credo di essere pronta, ma Rev non si fa scrupoli a spingere il medio tra di esse, violando a tutti gli effetti la mia vulva. "OH MIO DIO!" Sobbalzo nel sentire un secondo dito entrare, e dunque le punte che stimolano proprio il mio punto debole.

Nonostante Rev stia facendo un lavoro più che egregio con il medio e l'anulare, non lascia che il mio clitoride venga ignorato. E con un'agilità che ci si può aspettare solo da una macchina, usa il pollice per farci pressione e cavarmi fuori un orgasmo. Gemo per il piacere e qualche lacrima scappa dalle mie palpebre prima che possa nasconderle, finendo a bagnare lievemente la sua maglietta.

«È stato..."» cerco di recuperare il mio respiro.

«Non è ancora finita,» Rev è veloce a sussurrarmi, azione che mi fa automaticamente alzare lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi così caldi e gentili.

«Cosa intendi dire?» domando con un cenno di ansia nella mia voce.

Senza proferire parola, il terminator mi sorride ed applica ulteriormente pressione al mio cavallo, stimolando nuovamente le mie parti intime.

_Oh no-_


End file.
